


Midnight Embrace

by shibabunny



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibabunny/pseuds/shibabunny
Summary: For the third night in a row, Anna is unable to sleep due to nightmares, and is at a loss with what to do about it. When Kratos wakes up to question her about it, he embraces her, which leads to a very romantic rest of the night, and morning too.
Relationships: Anna/Kratos Aurion





	Midnight Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> (Actual Publication Date: 12-10-20) I wrote this for Kranna Week 2020 Day 1, Prompt: Hugs
> 
> This ficlet wasn't really inspired by any song, which is unusual for me. This was mostly inspired by headcanons I have and art I've seen over the years...

She heard the clock in the living room strike midnight, let out a low sigh, and rolled over to face her husband. Kratos appeared to be sleeping peacefully, though his visage didn’t show it. Anna quietly sighed again and rolled onto her back before slowly getting out of bed so as not to wake him. This was the third night in a row that she couldn’t sleep due to nightmares, which was something she hadn’t dealt with since she started traveling with Kratos.

Anna made her way as quietly as possible to the kitchen, where she poured herself a glass of ice-cold water, hoping that would help this time. She slowly sipped from the glass as she made her way over to the kitchen window. On the windowsill sat a ceramic vase with a fresh bouquet of a dozen white roses contained in it, a gift he would give to her every so often since the day he proposed to her. Moonlight cascaded through the window, illuminating the twelve blooms. The sight of the roses put her mind at ease, at least for the moment. When she was done with the glass of water, she made her way over to the sink and filled it for the bouquet. Just as she finished watering the roses, she heard the sound of soft, but weighted footsteps on the floorboards near the entrance of the kitchen, and the sound of her name.

“Anna…”

His voice was deep, gruff sounding, like he had just woken up. She turned around and put the glass down on the windowsill, her eyes meeting his from across the kitchen. Kratos wasn’t wearing a nightshirt, so maintaining eye contact proved rather difficult for her as he walked toward her.

“Is everything all right?” He asked, his visage wearing a look of concern, stopping right in front of her.

The moonlight coming from the window now illuminated his toned upper body, and she could no longer maintain eye contact with him. Her eyes left his and wandered over every inch of his chest, wondering if he could see just how flustered she looked. Even though she was only wearing a thin nightgown, she suddenly felt rather hot too. She heard the clock strike twelve-thirty, and quickly regained her composure before giving him an answer.

“I’ve been having nightmares the past few nights, so I couldn’t sleep. It’s nothing to worry about, though, I’ll be fine!” Anna replied, staring up at him meekly.

“My dear…” Kratos said, giving her a gentle smile, lifting up his right hand to caress her cheek.

Her lips parted in surprise just before he leaned down and quickly, but passionately kissed her. He then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him in a tight, but warm embrace. She returned the gesture by wrapping her arms around him, her hands feeling cold against the warm, bare skin of his back, causing him to shiver a little. Kratos held her in that tight embrace for a time before letting go. He then lifted her up by the hips and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck.

Anna kissed his cheek and softly giggled as she steadied herself on him. His arms were locked firmly around her waist, and he looked up at her before kissing her on the cheek in return and then whispering something in her ear. Her face turned red, nodding slowly, and with her approval, he carried her back to their bedroom. He shut the door behind them, and sometime later she could be heard yelling out his name in unbridled ecstasy.

She woke up the next morning to the bed being empty next to her, and her nightgown and undergarments in a pile on the floor on her side of the bed. It was then that she realized that she had slept through the rest of the night without any nightmares for the first time in three nights. Kratos walked into the room a short while later with two mugs of hot coffee, handing one to her. The couple sipped their coffee in comfortable silence for a while before they placed both their mugs on the nightstand on her side of the bed. He looked over at her, and her eyes met his before he leaned in and placed his forehead against hers.

“Good morning, my dear,” He said before closing the distance and locking his lips against hers, running a hand through her short, brown locks that were already messed up from the intense intimacy of the night before.

A short time later, after the removal of some sweatpants, the pair would continue with another round of the previous night’s intimate events and ending with her calling out his name once again.


End file.
